Kishi Kaisei
by Chazz-It-Up
Summary: This is the last story to my three part tale. The first two are Sakura Blossoms and Serenity. In order to really get this story it is recommended that you read the other two. One is hetero one is yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

I know you guys are wondering why the hair coloring is weird and such. I'm trying to make this as believable as possible, thus we can't have Noa running around with blue hair. Even Joey's blonde hair would have been a little weird during that time. So hopefully that explains the confusion. I still don't own Yugioh.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Katsuya's POV

Four months. It had been four months since he had last seen Noa. In that time Katsuya had married Mai reluctantly and they now were set up in their own branch of the house. He was still not happy about sharing a futon with the young lady but he did it. He had mourned Noa. He wasn't sure if the boy was really dead but he might as well have been. Katsuya celebrated his nineteenth birthday alone. His new family offered to do something with him but Katsuya spent the day riding Noa's horse and the night curled up on their stone bench. He didn't realized how much he had fallen in love with the other boy but this had to be love; there was no other way to describe the gut wrenching pain he had felt when Lord Fujikara announced that Noa's body had been found floating in a river. Katsuya frowned again. He hadn't been allowed to view the body and Noa had been buried. The family had done the whole funeral process and _Matsugo-no-mizu_ (water of the last moment). The whole family, that is, but Katsuya. For some reason unknown to the black haired male, he had not been allowed to participate in the mourning ceremony.

Katsuya was now laying back on their bench and listening to the soft rush of water coming for the fountain. He could just barely hear his wife talking with one of her sisters. Katsuya shuddered at the idea of his wife. He had kissed her but twice since Noa's death. Disappearance, not death, he told himself. There was no way Noa was dead he told himself again. He sighed and rolled off the bench gracefully, catching himself before walking back to his room. In the morning his wife (another shudder racked his body) and he would be traveling to the Imperial Palace to meet with the Emperor and announce Mai's younger sister as a lady of the court. The Fujikaras' were hoping to expand their family wealth by marrying off Hikaru to a relative of one of the other ladies-in-waiting's brother. Katsuya had gotten his father-in-law's permission to go along with Mai and Hikaru. It took a while to get it which bothered Katsuya as Lord Fujikara had never said no to him spending time with his wife and actually encouraged the contact. Katsuya shrugged and didn't bother to try and figure out the antics of his father-in-law. Katsuya just suffered through the days now awaiting the time where he could once again see his Noa. He knew deep down that Noa had to be alive and that they would meet each other again.

Chapter 2 – Serenity's POV

She laughed again at something Noa said. The past four months had all but flown by. She had been introduced to Seto, strangely enough by Noa, and they were a little more than friends now despite the angry glances Princess Misaki kept throwing her way. There was also a little jealousy amongst the other ladies of the court but they brushed it away happily. Noa had adapted well to life at court but Serenity could tell behind those crimson eyes and bright smile was the face of anguish she had seen the first night they'd met. After that he had stayed close to Serenity and Kaneko. Sometimes she would catch him wandering in the garden crying or, rather, he caught Seto and her in the garden.

Late night wanderings were more than just common place now for her and Seto, unless Seto had guard duty the next day. For some reason there were less and less young men coming to be guards for the Emperor as more and more stayed home to be Samurai on their own land. This stretched the men who were willing to guard the royal family slightly thin. Seto, himself was more than happy to take on extra duties but Serenity knew of some who didn't share his cheery air. "Why don't you go home and protect your land as opposed to staying here?" she had once tentatively asked Seto. The man smiled and shook his head. "All of Japan is my land and the best way to protect it is to protect her ruler," he had retorted, puffing out his chest in pride. She had laughed, the reaction he was hoping for, and gave him a look that told him she didn't believe him.

"Alright, well, maybe it's because I have four brothers, all older then me. I'm not really.." He had trailed off as she started to nod in understanding. Serenity herself had written home a few times and each return letter said the family was fine and to stay and enjoy herself. For the past month or so she had been sitting at the Empress' side, a place of high honor amongst the courtiers. The Empress had seemed to relax around Serenity, and the younger girl was even asked to join her for private sessions. Serenity had impressed the older woman with her quick thinking and skill with a needle. Things were finally looking up for her.

She hummed softly to herself as she watched Seto go through a series of sword thrusts. They were currently lazing in the practice room, well she was lazing. Noa was wandering around thrusting his own sword at a wooden dummy. One particularly hard thrust caught the dummy in the chest and as Noa pulled the sword back he fell over. Serenity broke out in laughter as Noa stood up, blinking at the metal sword sticking out of the dummy's chest. Seto smiled and reached out for the sword, pulling hard to get it unstuck from it's wooden sheath. Walking over, Seto sat down next to Serenity and wrapped an arm around her waist. Leaning in she kissed him quickly on the cheek. Serenity's gaze went passed Seto and landed on Noa who was staring at the couple with a very unhappy look on his face. Noticing her watching him Noa turned away and all but ran out of the room. Serenity started to stand up to go after him but Seto, oblivious to the silent exchange, pulled her into another kiss. She smiled and resigned herself to him.

Chapter 3 – Noa's POV

Noa's breath came out in short gasps but not because he had been running. Tears stung at his eyes and he threw himself onto his futon. Even after six months he was still angry. Still so sad and defeated. He remembered the night when his father had all but dragged him off his futon. The elder man's face was filled with rage as he screamed in a quiet voice for him to pack. Noa, still half asleep and very much confused, did as he was told. His father then hustled him to a waiting wagon filled with his belongings and set the driver off.

Noa had then begun to fall back asleep despite being afraid for what was going on. His biggest fear was that Katsuya would forget about him while he was gone. That had jerked him out of his sleepy state easily. He had crawled to the front of the wagon and inquired of the driver where they were going and how long would he have to stay there. From the looks of the cargo it didn't appear he would be gone long but with his father acting so strangely he wanted to know. The driver had just gave him a grim smile and kept driving. The trip was quiet and long, lasting about a day with only a few stops to eat along the way.

They had arrived at the palace early in the morning and Noa had been allowed to rest for about three hours before he had been presented to the Empress. Apparently, feeling pity on him, the Empress wanted to turn him into a pet of sorts. From there as the months progressed the Empress had confided in him and made him a runner who carried her written messages to others in the palace and back. Noa hadn't minded the running around too badly but then one of the cooks mentioned that he was here to become Princess Hoshi's husband. He had inquired of the Empress as to whether or not these rumors where true and the gentle lady laughed and told him no. Noa had felt great relief at this and had continued to perform the duties asked of him.

During this time he had been introduced to Seto. Seto changed everything about the way he had been living. For starters, instead of living in a room off the Royal family's chambers, he was transferred to sharing a room with Seto and Kaoru. The two older men had then begun to teach him sword play and guard duties. Noa thought being a guard would be much better than being some royal woman's husband. Plus in some twisted thinking he thought that learning the art of sword fighting kept him closer to Katsuya, who was quite the warrior himself. From there it was just a matter of conforming to court's everyday life. He had met Serenity about a week after first arriving.

The evening was warm with gentle breezes floating on the wind. It was around mid-spring and the sakura blossoms were just starting to open up. Noa had been swapping stories with Kaneko while Serenity and Seto whispered sweet nothings that Noa was steadily ignoring. The white haired boy had just happened to glance towards the door when three people had walked by. Two women and one boy. Noa turned back to Kaneko, then white hair flew into his eyes as he did a quick retake of the party in passing. Noa narrowed his eyes and got up from where he was sitting. He pattered over to the door and hung his head out it. Yes, he knew them. A scowl crossed his face as he looked at Mai and his younger sister Hikaru. Then his eyes wandered to the boy with them. Could it be? Noa silently asked himself. He followed them into the hall. "Katsuya?" He called out. A smile broke across his face as the other boy turned towards him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 4 – Seto's POV

He had watched Noa get up and wander out the door, leaving Kaneko hanging with her mouth wide open. Seto smiled at her. He knew the look that had crossed Noa's face. It was the same look that plastered itself on his face every time he saw Serenity. The black haired girl gave him goose bumps still. He remembered fondly getting to know the sweet young girl. Smiling softly to himself, he thought back to those days.  
Getting the Empress' permission to take the rest of the day off after the afternoon in the garden, he had wandered over to where Serenity and her friends sat at during dinner. Striking up a conversation first with Kaneko, whom he had met months before, and then Serenity, he had slowly made it a goal to eat with them each night. At first Serenity had been quite shy and quiet when Seto was around. Seeing this made Seto fall even more in love with her. He had talked to her friend and finally, after getting Kaneko, the young girl who happened to share a room with her, to draw Serenity out of her shell during these times, he had begun to familiarize himself with his bashful beauty. From there it had been a whirlwind romance much to Princess Misaki's chagrin. After a few months, though, the young noble had backed off, understanding that Seto was definitely uninterested. Nothing serious had happened but Seto didn't care. He was more than happy. Then to add to their happiness, Noa, the young boy from the north, had arrived. Noa reminded Seto so very much of his own little brother who was killed by a childhood flu. He had readily adopted the young albino and taught him the craft of the sword. After Seto moved the younger boy into their room, Kaoru had been startled and a little angry at first. He and Noa had been all but inseparable.

Kaoru had started to act a little different around the younger boy and Seto was wondering if he could possibly believe the tales that were flying across the palace about Noa being a demon and the Emperor buying him from the far West to protect against enemies. Seto hoped that his childhood friend had more sense then that. Shrugging, he tried not to be hurt by his friend's obvious discomfort towards his all but adopted little brother. Mornings were now spent protecting the Empress, with the occasional afternoon thrown into that mix if she wanted to journey out of the magnificent palace, while afternoons were spent getting to know Serenity better and swapping stories with the other courtiers. Kaneko had all to readily allowed Seto too join their circle and the others had followed the young girl's lead.

Now they were curled up in a room, Serenity wrapped in his arms, listening to Kaneko and Noa chatter happily. Or at least they were before the party had passed the door, moving silently and ghost like. Seto's eyes stayed on Noa, making sure the boy was alright as the young albino hung out the door. Seto always worried about the rose-color eyed boy because of his fragile mental state. He saw Noa take a few faltering steps into the hall. Disentangling himself from Serenity, he wandered to the front of the room and, like Noa, leaned out the door watching the exchange take place. He heard Serenity and Kaneko also get up, then felt their warm presence as they too leaned out the door.

Chapter 5 – Katsuya's POV

Rubbing one hand across his eyes he tried to focus on what he was seeing. It was later in the day and the sun had all but gone down, making the hall seem ghost-like with the flickering torches on the wall being the only source of light. He said a silent prayer to Buddha before taking a few short steps towards the other person. Squinting in the dim light Katsuya made out white hair and a small feminine body. Frowning he took another few steps, pass the torch so it wasn't shining in his eyes. A gasp escaped from his lips before the younger boy threw himself at Katsuya.

Katsuya instantly wrapped his arms around Noa, holding him close. The albino boy had started to cry and Katsuya stroked his hair softly, whispering words to him that others couldn't hear. Over his own words he could hear Mai protesting loudly and watched, as if detached from the whole scene, a man usher her on to the next room. He looked over Noa's shoulder, the boy still clinging to him, to lay eyes on two girls who, noticing him watching them, ducked shyly back into the room Noa had come from. Katsuya felt soft lips press to his neck and in return Katsuya pressed his lips to the other boy's hair. Katsuya wasn't sure how long they stood there like that. It was long enough for Katsuya's legs to give out, but finally Noa stopped crying. They were sitting against the wall, having moved there after the two had sunk to the floor. Noa was curled up in his lap while Katsuya kept stroking his hair. The two boys stayed there for another half an hour before Noa, waking up from his short nap, dragged Katsuya off to his room, hoping that Seto had taken care of his sisters.

Chapter 6 – Serenity's POV

Watching Seto try to calm down the disgruntled Fujikara woman, Serenity's opinion was that her reaction was quite uncalled for. Then again they were supposed to be married. If the man she was married to didn't even act like they were married then she supposed that she'd be angry, too, but since she met Noa first she had to back the other boy up. Plus the idea of the two boys being together caused Serenity to blush. Seto was talking to Mai in a calm voice that he usually reserved for mischievous pickpockets in the market place. Anyone else might think he was as calm as his voice portrayed but Serenity, having been around Seto a lot lately, could tell by the set of his jaw and the tightness in his shoulders that he was angry. He had spent the last few hours talking to the woman trying to calm her down. After pulling her out of the room where Noa and the other man were having their reunion, they had brought her to one of the many sitting rooms found in the palace walls. There they had worked to get her to quit yelling.

Serenity blinked and glanced around the room, noticing for the first time in a while that it was deathly quiet. She locked eyes with Seto then slid her gaze to the other female. The woman was glaring at the floor, taking deep breaths while trying to focus her attention and squash her anger. Serenity got up and went to Seto's side, wrapping an arm around his waist. Mai smiled at them, a smile that was malicious and cruel, before gracefully walking out of the room. Serenity and Seto exchanged concerned looks. A brief silent dialogue passed through them before they left the room as well. They saw a flash of black hair swing around a corner farther down in the hall walking towards the ladies' rooms. Deciding that they had had enough of her for the night, the happy couple wandered into Seto's room instead, knowing Kaoru was away visiting his sick mother. Neither of the two noticed the extra visitor wrapped in Noa's arms.

Chapter 7 - Noa's POV

The young boy woke with a start. He was unnaturally warm this morning. An unusual change to most days when he woke up frozen with grief. Stretching he wriggled out of his heated cocoon and across the floor. Glancing around he noticed for the first time the black hair spilled across his pillow. A smile broke across his face as he remembered the previous night. Crawling forward, much like a dog, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Katsuya's. The other boy's eyes opened slowly and he pressed his lips back to Noa's. The white haired boy squeaked softly and pulled away. A lazy smile formed across Katsuya's face and he patted the futon next to him. Sighing, Noa crawled back into his lover's arms. He snuggled up,burying his head in the older boy's chest. He felt Katsuya's hands wrap around his waist. Noa closed his eyes, feeling sleep's gentle arms encasing him once again. He vaguely heard Katsuya say something, sounded like "I love you", before he was once again deep in slumber.

A few hours later Noa woke again. Katsuya and Seto were talking softly amongst themselves and Serenity was nowhere to be seen. The boys broke off their conversation as they noticed the smaller boy beginning to stir. Katsuya wrapped the boy in a hug and kissed the top of his head. Seto politely excused himself and walked out of the room after rolling up his futon. Noa smiled shyly at Katsuya when they were alone again. The older boy returned the smile before rolling up their futon and stacking the blankets on top of it. The two quickly got dressed and Katsuya wrapped an arm around Noa's waist, pulling him into another quick kiss before they walked out of the room to greet the day. Noa's stomach growled so the first thing they did was search for food. Then they located Hikaru, who was surprisingly in a discussion with Hoshi and Serenity. The two court girls were telling Hikaru of day to day life around the palace. The other girl looked quite happy to see Katsuya but did a double take when she laid eyes on Noa. After much hugging and explaining of what had happened, Noa was dragged off by Seto to practice his sword thrusts. Katsuya tagged along, wanting to see his peaceful lover doing such a fierce thing.

Chapter 8 – Serenity's POV

The raven haired girl frowned as she watched Misaki and Mai come out of the kitchens. The two older girls immediately stopped talking when they noticed Serenity watching them. Both nobles gave her a sneer then continued on their way down the hall. Serenity took a deep breath and counted to seven before exhaling and continuing on her way. It had been like this for the past two weeks. Both jaded lovers had hung close together, whispering in the quiet evenings as they sat around the Empress. Had Serenity cared more about the two she would have wondered what they were up to but instead she spent her time watching Seto. The man watched her a lot to and Serenity knew that it was love from the start.

Silently letting herself into the practice room she sat next to Kaneko and Noa, the later who was looking much happier since Katsuya had arrived. The two were, as always, swapping stories, but Serenity noticed Noa's eyes never strayed too far from Katsuya. The guard was currently doing his best to keep Katsuya on the defensive as the trained swordsman battled for ground. Both wooden swords clanked together and parted in a dull thud. The two were covered in a fine layer of sweat, giving strength to Serenity's thoughts that they had been at it for a while. Katsuya finally managed to lock his hilt up against his opponents and, with a quick flick of his wrist, sent Seto's sword flying to land near Noa's feet.

The albino picked it up and, jumping forward, stabbed a few thrusts at Katsuya's open body. Ever the alert one, though, Katsuya easily parried the novice's jabs. Smiling, Katsuya set Noa in a fast paced retreat with a few well made thrusts of his own. Seto had by this time moved off to give the two more room to practice. He walked over to Serenity and gave her a kiss, before picking her up bridal style and carrying her off to another corner. Kaneko, looking quite put out, shrugged and walked out of the room in search of her kitchen boy, letting the two couples spend time alone. Serenity pulled away from Seto at Noa's squeak. Glancing over at the two boys she smiled when she saw Noa on his back, his sword no where to be seen, glaring up at the sword pointed at his chest. Katsuya had a smile on his face as he reached down to help the youngest boy up. Brushing himself off, Noa tackled the other boy, knocking both of them back to the ground. He quickly kissed Katsuya before jumping up and racing out of the room. Serenity glanced outside, and noticed that some time had passed since she'd arrived in the room. "Must be close to dinner" She commented to Seto and Katsuya. Both boys nodded, and a look of understanding crossed Katsuya's face.

"No wonder Noa ran away," he said chuckling softly. Noticing the other two's puzzled looks Katsuya calmly explained how the last meal of the day was always Noa's favorite at home. The threesome wandered out of the room only to find Noa pacing back and forth outside the door. Smiling he hurried over to Katsuya all but bouncing on his feet. Katsuya returned the smile and wrapped an arm around the albino's waist keeping him in place.

* * *

Another section done. : ) Hope you are enjoying it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 9 - Katsuya's POV

It was early in the morning when Katsuya awoke suddenly. He stared up at the ceiling wondering what that noise was. It almost sounded like low groaning. Blinking and wiping away the last traces of sleep from his eyes, he slowly sat up. "There it is again. A low groan coming from..." Katsuya looked around before realizing that the groaning was coming from right beside him. "Noa?" He asked softly and began to untangle his lover from the blankets wrapped around him. _Kami only knows why he sleeps with so many blankets on, _Katsuya thought to himself. Finally uncovering Noa completely Katsuya looked down at the boy. His face was flushed and when Katsuya touched the boy's forehead it felt unnaturally warm. "Too warm," Katsuya said to no one in particular. Katsuya reached for his knife as he noticed movement on the other side of the room but stopped himself when he realized it was just Seto.

Creeping quietly, so as to not wake Kaoru and Serenity, the palace guard knelt next to Katsuya. "He doesn't sound so good and he looks even worse," Seto said in a whispered voice and Katsuya could hear more then just a little worry in the other man's voice. "We should take him to the healers," he said and Katsuya nodded his agreement. The two older boys worked quickly and quietly to get dressed before Seto opened the door and ushered Katsuya, who was holding onto his white haired friend, through it. The three made it to the healer's room and the old man had Katsuya place the young boy onto a floor mat. Then the man, who introduced himself as Ryuzaki, ordered them out of his room. Not wanting to go back to bed the boys paced outside the closed door.

Serenity caught up with them later in the day and Seto asked her to stay with Katsuya, who by this point was starting to look ill himself, as he ran down the halls so as to not be late for his duty to the Emperor. Serenity sat with Katsuya's hand clasped with hers. A few people in the garment of medical scholars went into the room. Finally after what seemed to be days, way pass the time when Seto had rejoined them after his shift, Ryuzaki opened to door. His face was grim and the hope that had showed on Katsuya's face was quickly clouded over with anguish. "Is he?" Katsuya began to ask.

"He's alive and we are doing all we can to keep it that way but.." the old man trailed off. He sighed and ran a hand through his pepper colored hair. "Do you know of anyone who is interested in hurting Noa?" he asked softly. Serenity gasped and Katsuya looked like he was going to hurt someone himself.

"Why would you ask that?" Seto inquired, his emotions carefully hidden behind a mask of patience. His eyes narrowed as the healer began to search for an answer to that question. He started to reply before stopping again, perhaps rethinking what he was about to say.

"Why?" Katsuya cried out as he grabbed the man by the shoulders and slammed him into the wall. Seto jumped forward and pulled Katsuya off of Ryuzaki. He wrapped his arms around Katsuya's shoulder holding the other boy against him. He could feel Katsuya shaking in rage and Seto felt angry himself, but he knew it wasn't the healer's fault.

A bit shaken, the old man cleared his throat a couple of times before finally getting up the courage to speak. When he did reply to Seto's comment he directed his words at the young girl standing with them. "Well from what we can gather.." He swept his arm out in a motion to include the two men and one woman who had come out of the room behind him. "His symptoms.. that is the night terrors causing him to cry out, his fever, the glazed look in his eyes when they are forced open.. well they suggest and we conclude that young master Noa has been poisoned."

Chapter 10 – Seto's POV

Seto paced across the room. He asked for and was given permission to take the next two days off. Despite knowing how tight security already was due to guard shortage, the Empress also understood how important Noa had become to Seto during the short time since he had arrived. Seto continued to mumble to himself. Thinking and reassessing every waking moment for the past two weeks that he had been in Noa's company. Shaking his head, he gracefully slipped to the ground and leaned back against the wall. There was never a time, that he could remember, that Noa had gotten ill or not been his usual self. In fact he seemed to be even happier then before since the arrival of Katsuya. Seto's eyes wandered over to Noa's bed, where Katsuya sat holding the younger boy's hand.

Katsuya was shivering and softly talking to Noa. The boy's face was flushed and he kept mumbling in his sleep. Sometimes he would toss and turn but for the most part he laid there silently. Those were the times that scared Seto the most. Ryuzaki said that it was all up to Noa as to whether or not he lived. He tried to help, forcing disgusting liquids down the boy's throats and chanting and praying to Benten, the goddess of good fortune, and Binzuru-Sonja, the god of curing illnesses. The old man also performed Reiki healings on him but Ryuzaki wasn't hopeful.

Seto got to his feet. "I'm going outside. I need some fresh air," he said. Serenity stirred from where she was sleeping and got up. She stumbled a little, her feet having long ago fallen asleep, and hobbled after him. Seto wrapped an arm around her and half carried her outside. They curled up on one of the benches, completely covered by a tree. Serenity buried into his shoulder and began to cry softly. Seto held her close and ran a hand through her hair. He kissed the top of her hair. "It's going to be alright Serenity," he whispered over and over again like a deep mantra, hoping that if he said it enough it would come true. Seto closed his eyes, leaning his face up into the late afternoon sun. _How can it be so bright and warm out here when Noa is in there fighting for his life, _Seto silently mused to himself. His thoughts turned from Noa to his young brother who had died a few years back. Pulling Serenity closer Seto shivered despite the sun beaming down on him.

Chapter 11 – Katsuya's POV

Katsuya wiped the soft cloth across Noa's forehead again. His albino lover had been in this coma-like state for two weeks already. The younger boy was burning up like crazy yet he continued to shiver as if cold. Sighing tiredly, Katsuya pulled off his slippers and wrapped the covers around both of them. He pulled Noa into his arms and the boy nestled closer to him. One of Katsuya's hands smoothed down the boy's hair while the other gently scratched the boy's back. He planted a quick kiss on his lover's head before closing his eyes and tuning his senses into the other boy. He could hear Noa's breathing, shallow and ragged.

When the doctor came to check up on Noa earlier he said that the boy's lungs weren't sounding very well, a possible side effect to the poison running through his body. Luckily the boy just ingested the poison so it didn't enter into his blood stream, which the doctor told Katsuya would have killed him straight off. Katsuya had glanced at his boy before scoffing. "How was he lucky?" Katsuya had demanded of the old man. Ryuzaki had just shaken his head and walked out of the room. Katsuya felt slightly bad for yelling at him but he was so scared that, having finally found Noa again, he would lose him.

A soft murmur rose from Noa's lips and Katsuya opened his eyes. He kissed the boy softly. "I love you, Noa. Please don't leave me here alone," he whispered into the silent room. Noa nestled closer, as if Katsuya's words reached him, and Katsuya could swear that his name fell from the white haired boy's lips. A shadow danced across the wall and Katsuya turned to the door expecting Serenity or Seto or even Kaoru. Anyone but who was standing there. Mai walked in with a frown on her face. This was the first time she had visited her little brother since hearing he was sick. "How's he holding up?" she asked. Her voice was filled with haughtiness and disgust but no sadness at the sight of her brother.

"Not so well," Katsuya said returning his gaze to Noa's face.

"I think he'll die," she said before turning on her heel and walking out of the room. Katsuya glared after her while tears streamed down his face at the thought.

"No, Noa, please don't," he whispered and pulled his boy closer.

Chapter 12 – Serenity's POV

Three weeks later and Noa was doing a little better. He had yet to awaken but his fever had broken which gave Katsuya some hope. Serenity, herself, had asked that a futon be rolled out for her use so she could stay with Noa at night. Katsuya sometimes slept in Noa's new room as well, but more often then not Seto dragged him back to his room so he wouldn't stay up all night worrying. Neither the healers or the palace guards, Kaoru and Seto included, could figure out how poison could have possibly been slipped to Noa.

Serenity was laying across her bench, her hand covering her face and her hair tumbling to the ground laying in dirt. Her eyes were closed against the bright sun. Humming softly to herself she lazily turned her head when a shadow fell across her face. Mai and Misaki were passing through the garden. They were whispering angrily to each other. Frowning she closed her eyes and tried to tune into what they were saying. The two women, after glancing over at Serenity, hurried their pace and walked out of the garden towards town. The girl's frown deepened after they left. She hadn't been able to hear what they were saying but she most definitely didn't like the sound of their voices. She turned away from the court, rolling on her side she faced the tree. Sighing she closed her eyes again.

"Wait!" She called out to no one and sat up, almost falling off the stone bench. She stood up to keep from ungracefully flopping on the ground and pressed a hand to her head. "Think, think," she told herself. Finally remembering what was on the tip of her brain she rushed to find Seto.

Once she located him she pulled him away to the amused looks of Kaoru and the other two guards he had been talking to. "Um do you think.." She trailed off not wanting to actually voice her accusations.

"What is it, sweetheart?" he asked softly.

"Um well you don't think that.." She took a deep breath. "You don't think that Misaki and Mai would hurt ..." She trailed off again at Seto's angry look.

"Princess Misaki would never do anything like that," he said through gritted teeth.

Serenity pulled back as if he had slapped her. "Well pardon me I just thought. I mean. Well I did see them coming from the kitchens only a few days before Noa got sick." Seto's eyes narrowed and he spun away from her. Marching to rejoin his fellow guardsmen he didn't even cast a backwards glance at her. She bit her lip to keep from crying and ran from the room. Tears began to flow down her face anyway as she looked for a place to hide and let her emotions out. She wouldn't go to Noa's room. Seeing the boy, who had become so much like her little brother, in such a state would only make her sadder. Finally she settled on a back room off the kitchen. Once there she nestled between sacks of rice and bags of millet, and let the tears flood her vision.

Chapter 13- Seto's POV

He hadn't meant to snap at her that hard. He really hadn't. Seto ran a hand through his short hair and laid his head on the table. Kaoru had left moments before to do a follow up investigation of the cook and now he was alone in their small office. If Kaoru had heard what Serenity and Seto were talNoag about, he and the others had yet to say anything about Serenity's accusations. Seto frowned. Serenity couldn't seriously think that Misaki had anything to do with Noa being sick. There was no way.

Then Seto thought of the other person his lover had mentioned: Mai. Would she really be crazy enough to try and poison Noa right under the Emperor's nose? Seto remembered how hard it was to calm her down the night she and Katsuya had shown up. He recalled that after more then two hours of fighting him she had suddenly gotten quiet and left the room. "No," he said as if saying it aloud could convince him that it wasn't so. "Still," he said. " I'll have to check it out just to be certain." He gathered up his belongings and went in search of Kaoru. He didn't want to be the one she confessed to if Mai did do it. He didn't have enough strength to keep from killing her if that was the case and he'd much rather see justice done by the Emperor, whom had also come to accept his wife's new pet as a close confidante. With a grim smile set across his handsome face he looked for Kaoru before beginning his search for Serenity so that he could apologize to her. He didn't know what he was going to say but he was going to try and win her back.

Chapter 14 – Noa's POV

He opened his eyes slowly. The ceiling above him spun in circles and Noa quickly snapped them shut. He groaned and rolled over before once again trying to open his eyes. The room didn't spin as much this time and that reassured him. Finally, after laying there gazing at the wall for what felt like hours, he slowly stood up. Keeping his hand on the wall he took a few shaky steps towards the door. A wave of nausea passed through him and he had to stop and sit on the ground until it passed. Using this technique he made it all the way outside. His head felt fuzzy and his mouth felt like he hadn't drunken water in days. Once he was in a sunny spot he slipped to the ground again and leaned his back against the _sakura_ tree. The wind swept around him bringing the smell of newly grown flowers and rice cooking.

"What's going on?" He asked a bird fluttering by. The bird turned his head towards the albino but kept flying. "Fine, don't answer me," he said and flung a leaf at the animal. "I wish I had wings," he muttered. "I kind of feel like I could fly." He smiled and laid back enjoying the warm sun on his face and the gentle grass at his back. His eyes began to close and he could feel himself falling back to sleep.

He awoke, what must have been a few hours late. The sun had slipped under the horizon and Katsuya was standing over him with a worried look upon his face. "What are you doing?" Katsuya asked before falling to the ground and helping Noa sit up. He pressed a quick kiss to Noa's lips. "How did you.. when.." Katsuya stuttered. The red-eyed boy cocked his head to the side.  
"What are you talking about?" he asked, his voice cracking at the strain of talking loud enough for others to hear. For an answer Katsuya stood up, holding the boy bridal style and carrying him back to his room. Once there, Seto and Serenity were already waiting, Katsuya placed him gently back on the futon and sat down next to him. Seto offered Noa some water and then began to tell the younger boy what had happened to him. Noa listened with a look of amazement on his face. "But why would my sister want to do that?" he asked, sadness obvious on his face and despair in his voice.

None of the three could answer him and after a brief silence Seto spoke up. "We are fairly certain, but not positive, that it was Mai but.." He trailed off. Noa glanced up at him and nodded.

"She's missing isn't she?" he asked. Seto returned his nod and began to pace across the floor. Noa's gaze dropped to the futon and he pulled at a fraying edge on his bedspread.

"We have people searching for her but we don't think we will catch her. She had a pretty big head start" _and the help of one of the royal family members _Serenity added to herself. Noa nodded again. Seto gently grasped Serenity's hand and pulled her out of the room leaving Katsuya and Noa to talk.

"Well what now?" Noa asked the other boy when they were alone. Katsuya smiled and laid down, pulling his boy closer.

Epilogue

Serenity hugged Noa as Katsuya and Seto exchanged a hand shake. "I'm going to miss you," she said and turned to give Katsuya a hug too. The albino quickly assured Serenity that he would miss her too. She smiled and wrapped an arm around Seto's waist. Katsuya helped Noa up into the saddle before mounting a horse of his own. It had been a month since Noa's awakening. Princess Misaki was being carefully watched but there was no evidence that she had helped Mai do anything. As for Mai, she had yet to contact her parents and had remained invisible to the guards radar. Wherever she was Katsuya was positive she wouldn't hurt Noa again. He and Noa were finally on their way west, following the road to wherever it would take them. "Not too far" Serenity reminded him. Katsuya smiled. They would have to come back next season for Serenity's and Seto's wedding but until then it was just Katsuya and Noa going where ever Koshin, the god of travel, wanted them to go. Katsuya thought they would head to lower Japan before crossing over the sea into China after the wedding ceremony. Noa had made a pretty full recovery; he was thank the poison wasn't strong enough to kill him. He had even begun to turn back into the happy boy he was when Katsuya first laid eyes on him, though it was harder for him to catch his breath. Breaks were needed often so he could compose himself, but as long as they had each other, Noa didn't care.

* * *

All done. Thanks for sticking it through with me. ( Actually if I remember to update on time. This story should be done by a week from when I first posted the first chapter of the first two stories lol.) Thanks for reading and as always, tell me what you **really** think of the story. Don't lie to me lol.

Chazz-It-Up


End file.
